Listen
by kritobsb
Summary: AU Rachel Berry lives in the shadow of her best friend Quinn Fabray but decides she needs to star doing things for herself starting with joining Glee club. Finn Hudson is the step son of congress man Burt Hummel who moves the family to Lima to work on his next campaign and to get away from the public eye.
1. Chapter 1

LISTEN

LISTEN

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee**

**AU Rachel Berry lies in the shadow of her best friend Quinn Fabray but decides she needs to star doing things for herself starting with joining Glee club. Finn Hudson is the step son of congress man Burt Hummel who moves the family to Lima to work on his next campaign and to get away from the public eye. Finn, Rachel and Quinn find themselves in a difficult situation**

Being Quinn Fabray's best friend was not easy Rachel Berry could tell you that much. An outsider looking in would say she was more of a personal assistant than a BFF but Rachel liked to think she was more of a sidekick.

Four years before 12 years old Rachel had moved from Cincinnati with her fathers in the middle of the school year after her daddy had gotten a great job offer in a local office. The first neighbors to say hello were of course the Fabray's even though Mr. Fabray was a little concerned with a gay couple living so close he chose to keep it to himself. His youngest daughter Quinn was the same age as the Berry's only child and they had liked each other right away; often Rachel could be found joining Quinn in her cheerleading competitions and Quinn will try and listen to Rachel's songs even if she found them so boring. The pair remained friends relying on each other especially when the transition from middle to high school seemed so hard.

"Morning Quinn" Rachel greeted on a particularly cold November morning.

"Must you always be so loud? Rachel is Monday" Quinn rolled her eyes tightening her high pony tail and making sure that her cheerios uniform was spotless not casting a second glance in Rachel's direction.

"Ok. I got your coffee" she got a tall mocha from a tray she had carried all the way from the Lima Bean.

"Sure" Quinn took a sip. "Rachel did you put caramel on this?"

"Mmm. I ask for it on mine but they must have putted on both. Sorry"

"You know I can't have this. Coach Sylvester wants me to drop five pounds by Friday. Do you know how many calories are there on a spoonful of caramel?"

"Five pounds? She is insane. You are really fine just the way you are" Rachel tried to be supportive having heard hours of whining and complaining from Quinn about the coach demands from the Cheerios.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You would need to be able to wear the uniform to feel the pressure that comes with it Rachel is not all flips and happy faces" Quinn snapped and walked away leaving Rachel standing in the middle of the hallway it was then when she spotted Mr. Shue putting up an ad in the bulletin board.

Curious about what her Spanish teacher was up to she went to take a closer look at the little poster. He was trying to start a Glee club, auditions being held in the auditorium every day until Friday after school.

"Mr. Shue?" He turned around at the sound of her most applied Spanish student. "Were you able to talk principal Figgins into letting you have glee club? I tried all last year but he always said the budget was not enough" she told the teacher at top speed.

"Yes I did Rachel. He cut the Cheerios' confetti machine and international dry cleaning. Apparently some important politician is moving here and his children are into the arts. Lucky for us" he responded passing a pen to Rachel. "You will be the first one to sing up for auditions and I'm sure you will spread the word"

Rachel quickly wrote her name and ended with the customary star at the end of it. Metaphors are important she thought to herself, no matter what a certain friend said about it being so childish. She still kept a stack of gold star stickers because dad had given them to her and even if the whole school laughed about them she will put them everywhere her name could be found.

Now she only had to convince Quinn that joining the glee club will not affect her popularity or reputation because according to Quinn everything Rachel did reflected on her. "People know that we are friends. You can't walk around in those awful sweaters, they have animals on them. I know you haven't grown an inch since seven grade but your clothes make you look like an overgrown kinder gardener".

Later that day after an awful session of gym class (not Rachel's favorite subject) she decided to check the glee club audition sing up list and found some of the usual people had signed up. Mercedes of course, Rachel hoped she didn't think she could get all the solos, Artie Abrahams and Tina Cohen-Chang she didn't know but the more the merrier. Now she only had to practice her audition song and maybe post a video on her my space page, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't she Quinn coming down the hall stopping right by her side.

"Rachel I can't believe how selfish you are being" she yelled "Don't you know joining glee club would be like the ultimate social suicide and you know I can't let your poor choices affect my status in this school". Rachel rolled her eyes and people said she was dramatic. "Listen Quinn I know that you don't like it but this is something that I want to do and is not like I'm asking you to join even though I think you have a lovely voice and will do great in Glee club". Quinn just looked more pissed. "You know very well that I don't have the time or intention to join Glee club Rachel coach Sylvester will kick me out the squad or worse put me at the bottom of the pyramid" She exclaim in horror "and let me tell you she is not happy about this so she will be out to get whoever is in it and you don't want to face her do you?. Rachel thought she couldn't let Quinn win on this they were always doing what she wanted and for once Rachel wanted to do something on her own. "Look Quinn I know you don't like it but I hope if you cannot be supportive at least be respectful of my decision ok I am my own person and this is what makes me happy just like cheering makes you happy" and with that she does one of her famous diva storm out.

**This is my first fic so please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Glee is not mine.**

_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter life's candy and the sun's a bull of butter. Don't bring a cloud to rain on my parade. _

Rachel heard her cell phone ring again and again but she didn't want to answer she had checked her voicemail and the few messages she had were all from Quinn asking, no better, demanding to talk to her about what had happened and of course asking her to be reasonable about her decision she begged to be called back. But Rachel knew better as this was how it always went when she didn't agree with Quinn and voiced her opinion at first she will give her the silent treatment and when that didn't work she will just call until Rachel answer and somehow Quinn always manage to convince her that she was the one who needed to apologize and do as Quinn said. But not this time.

"Sweetheart Quinn is on the phone for you again, aren't you going to take it? Her daddy asked

"Please tell her I'm busy working on one of my silly songs" She replied without looking at him

"Ok but I think you should just talk to her you know, ignoring her is not going to make this problem go away" her daddy pressed on and left.

Rachel just rolled her eyes her daddy was great and she knew he only had her best interest at heart but he seemed to have a weak spot for Quinn and she understood why, after all she had been the only friend Rachel had after what happened but he needed to stay out of this because there was no way she was going to give in to Quinn.

Rachel logged into her my space ready to check what comments she had gotten on her last video and was surprised to see the positive things people wrote… now if only she could actually claim that admiration but all those who wrote about how wonderful her voice was or how they looked forward to the next one didn't know it was her. It was for the best she thought, soon when she joined glee club and everybody knew it was her voice they said to love but mainly when she was a part of something special with people she could relate to and who will most probably support her she could come out to the world for now it had to be this way.

Just to prove herself she logged on the account she had under her name and found what she always found hateful comments about her clothes, make up and her campaign to have more kosher friendly food in the cafeteria. She sometimes wished that Quinn will support her but she just limited to not take sides.

Next morning when she was walking down the hallway towards her locker she saw principal Figgins standing by it. "Miss Berry, I guess you heard the good news about our budget finally having some money for that glee club you've been asking about. Seems like we'll finally be able to hear you sing". He says with a smile.

"Anyway the reason I'm here is because you are the most prominent member of the welcome committee and so you will have the honor of introducing our school to two new students arriving next week, I hope you know that their tour of the school needs to be perfect so you will need to make sure everything is on top condition, so you see something out or order and you let me know. Understood? "

Rachel nodded, just what she needed more stuff to do on top of all the homework she already had, tutoring Quinn and preparing to make her debut in the Glee club audition.

"Well but if it isn't little miss I'm ignoring my best friend" Quinn said with her signature smirk.

"I'm not ignoring you Q" Rachel answered "I just needed some time to think. Look Quinn I know that I should not have yelled but sometimes it feels like you only care about what people thinks about me and I think our friendship is past those things don't you?" She tried to reason with Quinn.

"Rachel.. I don't do it for me I do it for you. I don't want you being the target of all the jokes I really wished you will see it my way you're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Quinn replied.

"But let's be honest I am on top and your best shot at having a decent high school experience is to follow my advice". Quinn added. "You know I only had to say the words and Puck didn't throw a slushy at you today". She added what she didn't mention were all those other times when she had stood by the side and watched as he cover Rachel in rainbow slush.

"Thank you Quinn, I appreciate it but I was prepared today had a spare set of clothes and all" Rachel said to her, she was so tired of Quinn's guilt trips.

"No, don't thank me I always try to help you but there is only so much I can do. But you need to start making a name for yourself and you need to start by co-hosting the party I'm throwing this weekend. How about that?" She said as if it was the greatest honor.

"A party? Is mom away again? And I don't think I would make a great co-host maybe you should ask Santana" Rachel added remembering the last time she had helped Quinn with one of her parties, she had ended up filling bowls of chips and salsa all night while her friend dance with half the football team.

"She is going on a singles cruise for the weekend. And Rachel it would be perfect, it would show the school how cool you are, not being a regular guest but a co-host at one of my parties is awesome and you know it, there had been no drawings in the bathroom ever since last time". She said while walking away.

Great just great add that to her To do list and she was in for a crazy week.

**Thank you so much for the feedback and follows I got for the first chapter it really got me inspired to write this one. Next we get to meet Finn and Kurt. Please let me know if you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not won Glee**

Finn was not having a good week hell he wasn't having a good year. This was the third time he had to pack his stuff and get ready to move. Ever since his mom married Burt Hummel there had been so many changes in his life.

"Finny why are you not packing?" His mother asked

"I was just taking a moment to look at my recently finished bedroom, before I have to pack it away" he responded. "It seems like yesterday when it was finally done. Oh wait it was yesterday".

"I know is sudden but Lima seems very charming, Burt says is cozy and has great…." She couldn't really add more.

"Mom please, I don't want to hear it I will get on with the packing" he rolled his eyes.

"OK. But please remember that this is the last time we are moving. I promise"

He had heard that before when she moved them from their old house to Burt's right after their marriage, and then again when Burt was elected senator and they moved to D.C. and now she was saying it again as they were about to move to Lima, OH. He knew that he was partly responsible for their need to move but he also thought they were over reacting he could just have transferred to a different school.

"Can I talk to you?" Burt asked

"You're already here" Finn answered

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm not mad at you or anything I understand why you did it but you have to find a better way to release your anger.."

Finn cut him off "my anger are you serious? I was defending Kurt and didn't you say that we were supposed to act like a family well that is what families do, they stand for each other, not that you will know" he snapped

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Burt asked

He had to kidding on him "well I didn't see you standing up for me, when Principal Reynolds accused me of being lazy, dump and a trouble maker. But I guess you agree with him"

"Finn is not that way. You were in a really bad situation, if she released the incident to the press it would have had a negative impact on.."

"Your campaign… I know Burt I know you remind me every day" he was so tired of hearing about it. "Burt I don't want to fight I just want to pack. Could you please leave?" Burt didn't answer he just left

Finn had been packing for hours and was listening to some music on his ipod so he didn't hear Kurt knock on his door and it wasn't until he was standing right in front of him that Finn noticed him. "I just wanted to thank you again and if you need any help packing I will more than willing to do it". Kurt said in a low voice

Finn knew that after standing up to the football team when they were bulling Kurt for trying to bring fashion the team's by adding glitter to their helmets, they were supposed to bond but he didn't feel like playing happy family that was for when they were in public.

"Thanks man, but there's no need I'm almost done" Finn said closing a box.

"Look Finn I know that things haven't been particularly well between us, but we should at least make an effort after all don't you think? He pleaded

"Kurt I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to talk about it ok. I think I made it clear after I got kicked out of school" Finn rolled his eyes he didn't want to be mean to Kurt but he didn't know how to make him back off.

"Ok Finn. I'll leave you alone but please know that if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask" And with that he left the room.

Finn laid in bed after that, lately he was having such a hard time caring about anything. He was just trying to be a normal teenager, but when your step father was a senator and specially when he was campaigning for reelection, you had to act like you were perfect and mistakes were simply unacceptable. He just wanted to go back to the time when he didn't need to think of how every step he took and every decision he made could affect Burt's public image.

"Finn dinner's ready, please come down." His mother called

He just sighted not pleased with having to face another round of perfecting the family act, if he was lucky Burt's advisor will not be present to tell them how they needed to act at every single moment. He really hated the guy. He came downstairs to find Harold sitting there eyeing him like a hawk.

"Finn I thought I told you to be more formal for dinner". He said

"I must have missed that memo, are you sure you send me an email?" Finn replied

"Please stop we're having a nice quiet dinner tonight Harold there's nothing wrong with the way Finn's dressed" Burt defended him

"Burt you know my opinion, now more than ever you need to be out there, as a matter of fact it would probably be better if you had dinner outside you know to be seen as a family" Harold said in his know it all tone.

"No, not tonight we are all tired and in need of a simple real family dinner, you are more that welcome to stay only if you can act normal and not correct every move we make" Burt snapped

Finn watched the exchange with amusement. Burt was trying really hard to alleviate the ever present tension among the family members. Ever since he got into that fight at school there had been so many comments and reports in the papers and the news about how Burt's sons were getting special treatment at school and it wasn't really like that, yes he cut some classes and forgot to turn in some homework and he might once or twice mention Burt's name to get out of detention but in his opinion it was nothing worth all this fuss.

"So are you excited about going to your new school? Carole asked in an attempt to make small talk

"Sure mom super excited" Finn added with all the irony he could add. He was not really looking forward to it. "What's not to like about being the new kid in a public school in the middle of nowhere"

"Finn enough" Burt yelled shocking them all. "I have tried everything to make you more comfortable with the situation but you need to change your attitude because otherwise we are going to have a repeat of what happened here"

"And what happened here? I got into a fight because the guys on the fucking football team were planning on posting photos of Kurt dressed like a fairy on the school website. I heard them talking in the locker room" Finn yelled back.

"They never did Finn. There were no such pictures, the principal went through their phones and their laptops and never found them" Harold helpfully added

"So what are you saying? That I made it up?" Finn asked. "Is that why you sided with Mr. Reynolds Burt? Because you think I invented this?"

"Well Finn it is known that there was a rivalry between you and Patrick Summers because he got the quarter back position over you and he was the one who got the worst part" Harold replied.

"Harold, please stay out of this" Burt warned him. "Finn I am no saying that I don't believe you. If you say you heard you heard them. But you could have reacted better, there was no need to attack them, maybe it was all an empty threat".

"You didn't hear what he was saying… The words they were using and I was supposed to sit and wait for something to happened" Finn shouted

"No. You should have told a teacher or me but you shouldn't have taken the matters into your hands".

"Is that what you do in congress wait until there is a crisis instead of doing something to prevent it, because if it is then no one should vote for you" There was a gasp

"Please don't let anyone hear you saying that!" Harold said scandalized

"Yes, God forbid any of us to have an opinion that is not positive or an opinion at all". Finn replied throwing his fork against his plate standing up, kicking the chair was had been sitting on and marching up to his room.

**Thank you so much to all the people who is been reviewing and alerting. I wasn't sure if my story was any good. Once again please review hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee**

Monday sneaked up on her fast. She spent all last week being followed around by Figgins demanding to be updated on her plans for the "big welcome" as he calls it. She was given a pass to skip all her morning classes and was currently in the principal's office going over her plans. "I will be by the front door at 12:25 p.m. sharp and I am assuming you will be there too". Figgins nodded. "Then I will accompany both students and their parents to your office for final registration; you will talk to the adults while I take them for their tour of the school and bring them back to your office 1:30 p.m. and escort them to the gym for the assembly".

"Perfect Miss. Berry I knew you were able to do this". Figgins replied taking notes on his planner. "I hope you understand the importance of making these new students feel welcome. Now I am about to reveal the boys identity but you are not allowed to share this information with anyone at least for this morning". Rachel lifted her eyebrow Figgins was acting like he was about to receive members of the royal family. "They are Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson" He looked at her expectantly but she didn't know who they were. "You may have not hear their names but I bet if I tell you their father is Burt Hummel you'll recognize them"

"I know who Burt Hummel is my dad voted for him, but I didn't know anything about his family" She gave him and apologetic look.

"Well now you know. Mr. Hummel is making a very big contribution to the school; you know is because of him that you get to have a Glee club Miss Berry so this better be perfect. You may go now" He said with a wave of his hand.

Rachel left his office trying to repress a giggle; of course Principal Figgins will make a big deal if there was any money involved. Usually donations were made to the football team or the cheerios but not to the art the department so she was thankful for that but didn't understand all the fuss Figgins was making over this to boys but whatever she will just give them the tour.

"What up Berry, looking good in that skirt, maybe next time you can make it an inch shorter for my personal enjoyment" Noah Puckerman walked to her holding a sushie in his hand. Rachel closed her eyes and prepared herself for the cold beverage to land on her face but it didn't happened she open one eye and saw Puck sipping from a straw he had put in the beverage.

"Relax Berry I'm not here to bug you or at least not today, but do me a favor and tell Q she cannot hide from me forever sooner or later she has to talk to me" He winked and leaned to speak directly into her ear "also tell her that I was shocked not to be invited to her party this weekend; so rude of you two to leave me out specially since I heard you were co-hosting" then he spotted one of the football players and went to talk to him.

Rachel just shook her head she didn't understand why Quinn had such a weakness for Puckerman, sure he was good looking and had really nice arms and abs, but he was a womanizer jerk. Word was that he had slept with the entire cheerleading squat (Quinn included) and he made rounds with all the cougars who hired his pool cleaning business.

"What did he want?" Quinn asked coming from behind her. "Was he asking about the party?"

"He wanted to know why you didn't invite him also he said you couldn't hide from him forever" Rachel passed the message and gave Quinn her best reprimanding look

"Oh please don't look at me like that, I am really trying to move on from what we had and he just doesn't take no for an answer" Quinn said looking in the mirror in Rachel's locker.

"Quinn I think you should talk to him, after all you seemed to be somewhat serious this summer and all of the sudden you didn't even acknowledge him" Rachel said remembering all the times she had to cover for Quinn so she could go out with Puck or even worse go with them and watch them make out in the backseat of her car.

"Rachel please don't tell this to anyone, I can't have people know that I had fling with Puck. Sam finally broke up with Mercedes Jones and I don't know if you noticed but he was dancing with me at my party I think he is finally going to ask me out and once we star dating we will be the power couple and rule McKinley" She added with what seemed like excitement but Rachel knew that Quinn had feelings for Puck and she just refused to admit it or act upon it because she had an image to maintain.

"Ok. Quinn that is your choice but you should really stop worrying about what other people think and go for what makes you happy. Don't you get tired of keeping up this image that clearly isn't you?" Rachel asked her as she felt really sad for her friend always pretending.

"Rachel… This is what I want, if I date Sam I will for sure win prom Quinn" she declared and walked away as the bell rang.

* * *

At 12:20 Rachel checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, she looked just fine she told herself so she walked towards the main entrance to wait for the arrival with Principal Figgins who looked nervous, and she just wanted to be done with it so she could go back to her own life.

Her Iphone marked exactly 12:30 when two big black trucks made their way towards the school entrance; two large men dress in suits came down the first one looked around and let a short, grey haired man out, he approached Figgins and introduced himself. "My name is Harold Reynolds, I am Senator Hummel's advisor and head of security we've talked on the phone all week" he said as he extended a hand that was immediately shook by Figgins. " I hope everything is ready for the boys arrival" he asked looking at Rachel but not addressing her at all.

"Mom is he serious?" Finn asked exasperatedly "Is this really necessary? Finn asked rolling his eyes and looking through the window watching Harold put on a show. This wasn't really how he wanted to start in his new school because all the attention was what got him in trouble before. He looked at Kurt for support but he seemed to be obviously enjoying this.

"Finn he just wants to make sure everything is ok and that's his job" his mother tried to calm him rubbing his shoulders.

"You just need to relax Finn and remember that as dad says safety comes first" Kurt said fanning himself and adjusting his sunglasses.

"Kurt please don't do this, don't go around all big fish in the small pool or whatever" Finn begged him sensing Kurt was feeling like a superstar and was planning on milking it for all it gave him.

Suddenly the door opened and one of the bodyguards said it was ok to come down he just rolled his eyes came out of the truck and held his out to help his mother out of the truck, but turn around ignoring Kurt. And then he took the sight in front of him Harold barking orders to everyone, the man who seemed to be the school principal trying to keep up with him and a short girl standing next to him holding a binder and trying her best not to laugh.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School it is an honor for us to have you joined our student body. I am Principal Figgins if you ever need anything feel free to come to my office" He told them

Finn shook his hand absent mindedly while looking at the girl standing next to Figgins her hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes big and brown, her nose a little big but totally right for her face and her lips pursed tightly together as if avoiding laughter. Finn gazes down and boy does he likes what he sees; this girl is not only cute but she has such a hot little body, legs that go on forever shown by her super short skirt and she is holding so tightly to her binder that her breast must be pushed together he imagines.

"This right here is Miss Rachel Berry one of the best students that has volunteer to give you boys a tour of the school" Harold informs them getting Finn's attention

"Hello is nice to meet you" she offers her hand to shake but honestly Finn kind of wants to kiss it like in those old romantic movies his mom and Kurt watch all the time but he thinks that would be weird so he just shakes her hand and holds it a little longer than necessary until he is pushed over by Kurt who was just getting introduced to Principal Figgins.

"Oh are you the assistant that I requested?" Kurt asked putting his hands together after giving Rachel a firm handshake.

Rachel gives him this confused look like this was all a surprise to her "No I'm just from the welcome committee" she replies.

Principal Figgins speaks "but she will be more that glad to help you with anything right Miss Berry" He says as he gives her a pointed look.

Rachel just sights "Yes of course" she replies with a smile that doesn't seem quite real.

"Ok you can start by holding my coat, but be careful that's a Kenneth Cole original" Kurt beams at her passing his coat.

Rachel receives it with a look of disbelief. Finn rolls his eyes taking the coat from her and pushing it into Kurt's arms "Dude you can carry your own stuff" then he turns to look at Rachel and tries to whisper an apology. Rachel gives him a small smile.

As they are leading them to the Principal's office he can't help but think of how silly the whole thing is, the two bodyguards looking around like someone is just going to come out and attacked them; Figgins sucking up to Harold and his mom (Finn thinks it has to do with the donation Burt made to have him accepted without a look at his disciplinary records); Kurt walking like he owns the place but most of all he looks at Rachel she seems more relaxed now as she is not holding the binder so tightly and is actually looking at him.

"So you're from the welcome thing ha? Finn asks her. "Well I've hear how people are very welcoming here in Lima" He really doesn't know what else to say and why is she so quiet.

"Yes we try our best to be friendly" she replies simply and by the time Finn thinks of something else to say they have reached their destination

Figgins makes a big deal out of finishing their registration and giving them their schedule and just as they receive them a camera goes off and he pronounces them officially members of the school "now I am going to leave you with Miss Berry for the tour… she is very excited about has been planning it for a week" he gives Rachel a pat on the back and she just smiles and blushes.

"Well let's go I have a school map and a bunch of pamphlets Ms. Pillsbury put together for you" she says handing them a package and moving out the office as Kurt and Finn just follow her.

And Finn notices that Harold is pushing one of the bodyguards towards them and he just looks at his mother asking her to stop him she manages to persuade Harold that is not necessary and they should be fine on their own. He sees Rachel amused expression and just wants to disappear because between Harold, the bodyguards, Principal Figgins and Kurt she must think he is a spoiled brat.

**Sorry it took me so long I was kind of busy but there it is. Thanks for your support I was kind of nervous about posting at first but you have all been so nice. On a side note who is kind of annoyed at all the Brody/Rachel interaction in NYC? I just want Finchel back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee**

Rachel notices how her hands are shaking as they leave the principal's office; she really wasn't expecting the situation with these boys on one hand Kurt seems to believe he is royalty making demands and asking if the school has a humidifier and then there's Finn trying to calm his brother and looking at her when he thinks she's unaware.

"Ok this is the auditorium, it was recently renovated and new lights were added" She explains "If you look at your welcome pamphlet you will find information regarding all classes, activities and clubs the art department has to offer" Rachel tries to point to Finn's pamphlet as he seems lost by all her talking, but as she moves her clip board shakes and her papers fall she immediately kneels down to pick them up and as she looks up she notices Finn is staring at her legs that are more exposed now that her skirt has ridden up, she blushes and clears her throat as she rises and he looks away.

"A glee club excellent, I'm an awesome singer" Kurt adds not noticing their interaction "I was the lead singer in our school back in D.C. so I have no doubt that I will be here as well"

"I have a question" Finn says "Is this like an arts school only because I'm looking at this floor plan and the gym and football field seem tiny" He says his finger tracing the map

"Oh are you interested in sports?" she asks and looks at him thinking about how pretty his eyes are; as a matter of fact Finn Hudson is very handsome with his dreamy expression and the cutest dimples that form on his cheeks when he smiles at her.

"Yes I play football and some basketball" he responses; now he understand why his parents had insisted so much on this particular school, they wanted to get him to be interested in the arts and not in sports. "Is that such a bad thing?'"

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact the school has both football and basketball team, we also have hockey and swimming" she tells him "It's just that principal Figgins told me you were into the arts and since your father made a donation and indicated it should be used for the department I was told to focus the tour on that after all I am very art oriented" she explains.

"That is wonderful. Can you sing? Or act? Oh my god the possibilities are endless. I am so glad that you are assisting me" Kurt squeals and Finn gives her a pointed look "OK helping me" he corrects.

"So the field and gym aren't as small as they seem in the map?" He asks because they are these very little boxes compared to the choir room or the auditorium and then Rachel giggles and covers her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound and shakes her head and he just thinks she is charming.

"No, they are big, is just that when I made the floor plan I wanted to highlight the places in the school related to the arts, had I known you were into sports I would have drawn a more accurate picture of their facilities as well" she blushes again and Finn thinks she is just adorable.

"That's good to know. Do you know if the football team is holding try outs any time soon? He asks her and she looks confused like she doesn't know what he is talking about but keeps her eyes on him all the time and he knows that he is making a fool of himself but he will keep talking if she keeps looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Auditions" Kurt says and they both jump at the sound of his voice; Kurt looks at Rachel like he expects her to understand. Kurt rolls his eyes "Try outs are like auditions Rachel, only instead of showing off their talent in an organized, sweat free way they run around and push each other to the ground getting grass stains all over their clothes, is barbaric" he says.

"Ohit makes sense, not that they are barbaric" She says and noticing the offended look on Finn's face "but that they would have to show off their athletics abilities" she says looking at Finn "I really don't know if they are holding try outs now but I will take you to the teacher's lounge and you can ask the coach yourself is that ok? She asks as she did something wrong and he wants to say that of course it is ok and he would love it and that she can take him whatever she wants preferable to a place they can be alone, but he keeps quiet cause he is kind of scare of what he is thinking but mostly what he is feeling for this girl he just met.

They are leaving the auditorium and heading towards the teacher's lounge and everyone is silent it's like Mcknenly is a ghost school so Finn's speaks "Oh and what clubs are you on?" He asks because if a girl as pretty as her is into the arts it can't be that bad and he is all for the heavy lifting and panting that those stages need if it gets her to spend more time with him.

"As for right now only the drama club but I'm trying out for the glee club tomorrow. Do you um sing? She asks because if he does that would make Finn perfect and that is too much to ask she knows from experience that most charming super talented guys are no good other than to break hearts.

He looks at her and smiles a half smile that makes her go weak in the knees "Not really but I play the drums, sometimes I sing in the shower" he winks at her and she smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, something Finn had been dying to do for her since she started her tour of the school.

They enter a room and Rachel introduces it as the teacher's lounge and then she points to a woman eating a huge bowl of pasta "That is coach Beiste, you should talk to her about try outs, and you should do it now, rumor has it she at her happiest when she eats her lunch, come on I'll introduce you" she tells him and walks towards her "Hello coach how are you?" She greets and the coach swallows and smiles at Rachel "This is Finn Hudson new student and he was wondering if he could have a word with you" Rachel beams at her and the coach just nods and tells him to sit down. He looks at Rachel and she has moved on to Kurt tugging him towards a curly haired man clad in a vest and he can't hear what they are saying so he turns and asks the coach if it would be possible for him to join the team if not for playing at least for practicing "are you any good?" She asks "Well I was the second QB in my old school and was told I have a good arm" she takes a gulp of her water "well Sam Evans the current QB dislocated his shoulder and is recovering, you would have to come and try out to see if you are any better than Scott the current QB which shouldn't be very hard because he sucks; so Thursday after school come prepared" She stands up to go then turns around and adds "have Miss Berry take you to my office later today so I can give you a uniform ok" he nods; he is starting to like this school he might be QB here and the coach just offered him the perfect excuse to talk to Rachel without Kurt around.

Rachel comes to him with a smile on her face and Kurt following "we have to go to the gym now for the assembly, they are waiting for you" she tells him and he is concern "mm why are they waiting for us?" he asks her and she bites her lip a little "they are going to introduce you to the rest of the students" she replies. "Oh and official introduction, awesome, but can we stop by the bathroom I want to make sure my hair is perfect" Kurt squeals and Finn has to suppress the urge to just punch him because doesn't he understand that like they need to keep a low profile to avoid the issues they had before.

"Let's go, it won't be so bad, I'm sure there are other topics that Principal wants to talk about besides you and we really don't have time to take you to the bathroom Kurt, this stop by the teacher's lounge wasn't planned so we have to go straight to the gym" Rachel states sensing Finn's worry and she actually feels kind of bad because Principal Figgins is going to make a big deal out them and she can tell that even tough Kurt will love it wouldn't go well with Finn.

When they enter the gym the first thing Finn notices is that is packed with students all looking annoyed and he understand if he had to attend an assembly just to introduce two new students he will be annoyed too but what bothers him the most is that Burt is now standing in the middle of the gym talking about how he is working to improve high schools and how he wants to listen to what youth has to say and how he cares about his problems. His mother is looking at Burt like he just hung the moon for her, the bodyguards are standing right next to him and Harold is directing the tapping of the speech.

"So I am going to leave you with Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury right here I really hope you enjoy the tour and if you have any questions or if there is something I can do to help you just let me know" Rachel announces and Finn really wants her to stay with him so he speaks "can you just hang around? I mean is bad enough that they are making such a big deal out of this maybe if they see me with you they won't hate me so much" he asks and does his best puppy eyes. Rachel gives him a small smile "I don't think they'll hate you. I mean they are all happy not to be in class. Besides I'm not really very popular so being seen with me is not going to make a difference" she says but the look on Finn's face is making it hard to deny him "I'll stay if that makes you feel better" she adds and Finn smiles and moves closer to her "yes it would make me feel a lot better" he says and notices the knowing look Kurt is giving him.

By the time is all done Finn thinks it wasn't so bad, Burt mentioned them but they weren't asked to speak or anything just stand there and look pretty as usual and Rachel stood next to him all the time. Now the students are going back to class and Kurt is talking to Burt probably about why he wasn't given the option to give the speech he had prepared so he takes the opportunity to ask Rachel if she would take him to the coach's office to get a uniform for try outs. "Sure mm do you know if you're staying for the day because if not I can pick it up for you and keep it till tomorrow" she tells him and she is just so pretty now that he is kind of alone with her "no that won't be necessary I am staying today and I would really like if you could take me there" he can't believe he say that it sounded so lame but Rachel just stands there playing with the hem of her sweater and nods and Finn has to wonder if she would be upset if he kissed her.

Their moment is interrupted by his mother "goodbye Finn I hope you like your new school I will see you at home ok" she gives him a hug and then looks at Rachel "thank you so much for giving the boys a tour, Kurt says it was really good" and turns to leave when Harold calls her. "I have Chemistry, let me see your schedule" Rachel asks and he passes it to her and she crunches her nose looking at it and then announces "you have math but that's really close to where I am going so I'll walk you there ok?" he nods and looks for Kurt who is already talking to a girl who is wearing shoes very similar to his. "That's Mercedes he will be alright with her" Rachel tells him and stars moving towards the exit, he lets her walk a few steps away from him and can't help but stare at her ass that looks really nice in that short skirt, in fact everything about her looks really nice.

When they get to the math classroom he is kind of nervous because he doesn't know anyone. Rachel looks at him, peers inside the classroom and a boy smiles and waves at her she returns the wave and smiles turning to him "Go sit with Blaine right there, he is super nice and I'm sure he won't mind sharing his desk with you" she tells him and he is not liking this guy very much so far "Mr. Petterson, your math teacher, likes to talk to his new students so he might keep you a few minutes longer after class. I have to go to the choir room to practice my audition song just once more to make sure I'm hitting all the notes. So can you meet me there? Is down the hall and to your left. You can look at the map I gave you it should be clear there" she adds with a smile and turns to leave to her class, he watches her until she disappears into another classroom and goes sit by Blaine ready to find out what so "super nice" about him.

**Hey sorry it took so long to update but I am on vacation and is been really hard finding the time to write. Next chapter there is a misunderstanding that leaves Rachel in a complicated position. Thanks again for the reviews they make my day. Also to all the people who follow my story and those who made my story a favorite. Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee**

Quinn watched as Rachel say goodbye to the new student when he entered her math class she pointed him to sit with Blaine and after they say goodbye he kept looking at her before he stumble to sit. She wondered why she hadn't even acknowledged her. They were supposed to be best friends and Rachel had been avoiding her all week, claiming she was very busy working for the welcome committee. Honestly, she thought Rachel should just drop all her silly activities and clubs and try to lay low, since there was no way she could be popular, at least she could avoid the loser crowd.

"Checking out the new guy, Fabray?" Santana asked sitting next to her "He looks so sloppy, but I can see the appeal" Quinn took a second look at Finn Hudson as Mr. Petterson asked him to introduce himself and yes he is kind of cute "The whole school is talking about him and his brother… I heard that they arrived in a limo and were heavily guarded so they must have a lot of money, not that it shows in the clothes the giant is wearing" Santana says looking at her nails. "I heard from a very reliable source that he was kicked out of his old school after getting into a fight with the football team, so I assume you will like him since you seem to have a thing for bad boys" she adds with a know it all tone. "Excuse me?" Quinn choked on a sip of water she was drinking, she couldn't know about Puckerman. "Please don't play dumb with me I saw you and a certain member of the football team at the movie theater and you weren't watching the movie and don't bother trying to deny it I know what I saw, I just hope you know that you are just another one of his list, in the end he always comes back to my bed like he did last night" Quinn felt her heart dropped, this was the reason why she couldn't have anything serious with Puck he was always sneaking around. "Whatever, you can have him". Santana smirked "I always had him and if things go my way Puck and I will be official by the end of the month, and trust me I know how to get things out of him, actually I started this morning " Quinn knew she shouldn't let Santana get to her but coach had made it clear that if she wanted to continue being captain of the squad she needed to gain more popularity "Well I couldn't care less, as a matter of fact I already have my eyes set on a boy and let me tell you that Puckerman doesn't have anything on him" she replied hoping to shut her up. Santana gave her a knowing look. "Now I hoped you weren't thinking Sam "frog lips" Evans was going to ask you out, because from what I heard he didn't break with Jones she broke up with him because she wanted to dedicate her time to that Glee club thing your friend Berry is so fond of, and if I heard correctly when I was in the locker room with my man, he is planning to join to try and get her back and unless you can sing at her level, he is not going to be looking your way". Quinn actually felt a little dizzy, if Sam joined Glee club there was a possibility more popular people would want to join and that was not right; she needed to find Rachel and get her to see reason this Glee club thing was not going to get in her way.

"I hope you are all prepared for the quiz we'll have next class. Make sure you review the last three units we studied and for those of you who are having trouble understanding these units should go further back" Mr. Petterson told the class as the bell rang. "Mr. Hudson I would like a word please"

Finn was really confused, he didn't understand must of the stuff the teacher was explaining and now he was talking about a quiz great, he approached the teacher and waited patiently for the other students to leave the classroom "I hope you didn't find today's topic very complicated. I just wanted to inform you that I expect you to catch up to the rest of the class as fast as possible, however, I understand that coming to a new school is stressing so you will take the quiz but if you have a negative result it will not affect your grade ok? Mr. Petterson told him and Finn felt a little better. "That's really nice of you. Thank you" the teacher just waved his hand "now if you feel like you need extra help with my class I could have one of your classmates tutor you but you just have to let me know ok? Do you have any other question? Finn thought about asking if he could meet this tutor right away but he thought he should try to study on his own plus he already had someone in mind to tutor him. "No sir I have my book and I'm planning to study it before next class" Finn needed his teacher to let him go so he could meet Rachel. "I have a couple of guides that can be useful for you" he said taking a package from on his drawers and handing it to him "if you take the time to read them and work on the exercises you will be just fine" Finn took it and nodded Mr. Petterson was really nice he could only hope that all his teachers were like this. "Well young man I will let you go now, if you have questions my office hours are detailed in the guides I gave you" he said looking at him.

Finn thanked him and was just outside the room when Blaine came to him "Finn, I just got a text from Rachel she says that she went to the auditorium and you should meet her there would you like me to show you the way?" Finn thought about it Blaine was a nice guy he had tried to help him during class but he couldn't help but feel some jealousy when he told her Rachel had texted him and well she didn't have his number so "Does Rachel text you a lot?" Finn found himself blurting. Blaine gave him a look "Yes, kind of…" Of course, a beautiful girl like Rachel would have a boyfriend and obviously said boyfriend would be super nice, perfectly groomed, math genius Blaine Anderson. He must have noticed Finn glaring at him "Are you alright? I mean I know Rachel can be intense when she wants something, right now she wants to have a glee club and I thought you were into it but you don't have to audition just let her know gently and make sure not to say anything against show tunes or Barbra Streisand". Finn looked at Blaine in disbelief "Aren't you supposed to defend her? You know since she is your girlfriend and stuff" he felt a mixture of jealousy and rage because if Rachel was his girl he wouldn't talk about her like that. Blaine opened his mouth to reply and closed it again, eyes wide open "Mmmm Rachel is not my girlfriend, I'm not sure where you heard that but it's not true". Relief washed over Finn as he gave Blaine an apologetic look "You said she texted you a lot and you were smiling at her" he felt his cheeks on fire and knew he was blushing "Rachel is nice but she wants me to be co-captain of glee, I said no because I don't have the time but she won't take no for an answer. Anyway do you want me to take you to the auditorium? Finn thought it was better if he went by himself he didn't know if Rachel liked Blaine so he was better showing up alone "No, thanks man, I got a map" He said as he walked away until he heard Blaine called after him "Finn the auditorium is the other way". He knew that, he just wanted to see if Blaine will let him go in a different direction so that he wouldn't find Rachel.

Rachel couldn't believe Mercedes had taken the choir room to practice a duet with Kurt now she had to work on the auditorium and she wasn't really used to the acoustics of it just jet but she thought it would be good practice and she had felt her throat was a little scratchy this week so maybe she shouldn't be singing; that had never happened to her before so who could blame her if she was over practicing. She sent Blaine a text asking to let Finn know she will be in the auditorium, sure she could have asked Kurt for Finn's phone number but she didn't him assuming anything; she set her phone on silent mode and began singing.

_"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him till morning without him I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me"_

No she didn't like how she was sounding it was just a little raspy and that wasn't really how she wanted to introduce her voice to the school, maybe if she just rested her voice this afternoon and drank some herbal tea tonight she will be alright to sing tomorrow. She checked her phone for the time she still had 5 more minutes until Finn would come find her maybe she could do the song just one more time. She closed her eyes and got lost in the song.

_"In the rain the pavement shines like silver all the lights are misty in the river" _

Quinn hadn't mean to ears drop Blaine and the new boy's conversation but now she knew where to find Rachel and she was getting there faster because she had seen Finn go the wrong way towards the cafeteria. She had thought and had come up with a plan that will allow her to be close to Sam and make amends with Rachel; she was going to audition for Glee club, because if she could get Sam to date her it wouldn't matter if they were in that silly club, as long as they could be the leads, of course. Now she really needed to find Rachel, if only she would pick up her phone.

_"In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me forever and forever"_

Finn was lost, he had tried to follow the map but found he had held it backwards, so now he was on the opposite side of the school and had to walk back towards the auditorium and he was going to be late to meet Rachel he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him as he was thinking of asking her out for coffee after they picked up his uniform, making her wait would not help his case and he really wanted her to say yes.

_"And I know it's only in my mind that I'm talking to myself and not to him and although I know that he is blind still I say, there's a way for us"_

Sam Evans was on the edge of a breakdown, a couple of months ago he had it all, he was Quarter Back and the team was actually winning, he was the most popular guy on school and was dating an amazing girl. But he should have known it wouldn't last. He had been taken down by a huge member of the opposite team and had dislocated his shoulder, so no longer QB; then his father had lost his job and his family had to move to a motel which cause him to be a little angry and distant and he had started to take it out on Mercedes and that huge fight they had on Friday, he had been so harsh with her but he was so upset; now she refused to talk to him, he knew that flirting with Quinn at her party wasn't helping but he just wanted to make her a bit jealous but somehow it backfired on him and he was willing to do anything to get her back starting by auditioning for Glee club. He was on his way to his locker when he heard singing, he knew that voice, and it was from that mysterious myspace girl who Mercedes was always making him listen to and she definitely could sing. Mercedes was always complaining that she didn't know who her biggest rival was and maybe if he could tell her who she was Mercedes will forgive him; he had to get to the auditorium.

_"I love him but when the night is over he is gone, the river's just a river without him the word around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers"_

Quinn couldn't believe her ears, Rachel was in the auditorium and she was singing at the top of her lungs; she couldn't let anyone else hear or they would know that it was her behind those videos everybody was always talking about and then her plan would be ruined. She needed Rachel to help her with an audition song that will amaze Sam and she needed her to sing back up and nothing else. Quinn pushed through the doors and found Rachel in the center of the stage eyes closed totally concentrated and she had to run to her.

_"I love him but everyday I'm learning all my life I've only been pretending"_

Finally Finn was on the right way, this school sure had lots of hallways. He wondered if it was Rachel he could hear singing as he came close to the auditorium, because if it was her Kurt didn't have a chance at being the lead singer here and could this girl be any more perfect.

_"Without me his world will go on turning a world that's full of happiness that I have never known"_

"Stop" Quinn had finally reached Rachel and when her head snapped up she knew that she had finally heard her. She walked towards the stage while Rachel stopped the music and gave her a confused a look.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, Quinn hadn't come close to the auditorium since they started high school, not even when she had begged her to come see her in the school play, so she was really confused. "Why are you singing on school grounds? People are going to hear you." Quinn answered "I need to talk to you. Let's go to your house". She said pulling Rachel by the hand. "No" Rachel got away from Quinn "I can't. I have plans and if you want to talk about how I shouldn't sing in public, I'm not available".

"Wow was that you singing?" Quinn and Rachel turned around when they heard Sam Evans. Rachel fidgeted nervously and gasped when she saw Finn waiting for her. She took a look at Quinn and struggled to find something to say.

"It was me" Quinn jumped in "I was singing, actually practicing for my Glee club audition" She turned around to look at Rachel who seemed shocked by the situation and when she was about to say something Quinn gave her a look as if warning her and added "Rachel was only here to help me" and turned to her for confirmation.

**I am so sorry I know it's been a long time but I have been really busy, also I'm in a funk about tomorrow's episode I don't even know if I'm going to watch it; I really hate what they are doing with Rachel's character even my ten-year old brother thinks she is being and I quote "super stupid by breaking up with Finn". Please let me know what you think and hopefully I won't delay chapters so much in the near future.**


End file.
